Katana Swords
Katana Swords are ninja weapons wielded by Leonardo. These are a pair of swords with unequal lengths, one being the daito (long sword) and the other being the shoto (short sword), which are the signature weapons of Leonardo. Katana Swords debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Backstory History Episodes Gallery Leonardo's Katana Concept Art.jpg Katana Swords 01.jpg Katana Swords 02.jpg Katana Swords 03.jpg Katana Swords 04.jpg Katana Swords 05.jpg Katana Swords 06.jpg Katana Swords 07.jpg Katana Swords 08.jpg Katana Swords 09.jpg Katana Swords 10.jpg Katana Swords 11.jpg Katana Swords 12.jpg Katana Swords 13.jpg Katana Swords 14.jpg Katana Swords 15.jpg Katana Swords 16.jpg Katana Swords 17.jpg Katana Swords 18.jpg Katana Swords 19.jpg Katana Swords 20.jpg Katana Swords 21.jpg Katana Swords 22.jpg Katana Swords 23.jpg Katana Swords 24.jpg Katana Swords 25.jpg Katana Swords 26.jpg Katana Swords 27.jpg Katana Swords 28.jpg Katana Swords 29.jpg Katana Swords 30.jpg Katana Swords 31.jpg Katana Swords 32.jpg Katana Swords 33.jpg Katana Swords 34.jpg Katana Swords 35.jpg Katana Swords 36.jpg Katana Swords 37.jpg Katana Swords 38.jpg Katana Swords 39.jpg Katana Swords 40.jpg Katana Swords 41.jpg Katana Swords 42.jpg Katana Swords 43.jpg Katana Swords 44.jpg Katana Swords 45.jpg Katana Swords 46.jpg Katana Swords 47.jpg Katana Swords 48.jpg Katana Swords 49.jpg Katana Swords 50.jpg Katana Swords 51.jpg Katana Swords 52.jpg Katana Swords 53.jpg Katana Swords 54.jpg Katana Swords 55.jpg Katana Swords 56.jpg Katana Swords 57.jpg Katana Swords 58.jpg Katana Swords 59.jpg Katana Swords 60.jpg Katana Swords 61.jpg Katana Swords 62.jpg Katana Swords 63.jpg Katana Swords 64.jpg Katana Swords 65.jpg Katana Swords 66.jpg Katana Swords 67.jpg Katana Swords 68.jpg Katana Swords 69.jpg Katana Swords 70.jpg Katana Swords 71.jpg Katana Swords 72.jpg Katana Swords 73.jpg Katana Swords 74.jpg Katana Swords 75.jpg Katana Swords 76.jpg Katana Swords 77.jpg Katana Swords 78.jpg Katana Swords 79.jpg Katana Swords 80.jpg Katana Swords 81.jpg Katana Swords 82.jpg Katana Swords 83.jpg Katana Swords 84.jpg Katana Swords 85.jpg Katana Swords 86.jpg Katana Swords 87.jpg Katana Swords 88.jpg Katana Swords 89.jpg Katana Swords 90.jpg Katana Swords 91.jpg Katana Swords 92.jpg Katana Swords 93.jpg Katana Swords 94.jpg Katana Swords 95.jpg Katana Swords 96.jpg Katana Swords 97.jpg Katana Swords 98.jpg Katana Swords 99.jpg Katana Swords 100.jpg Katana Swords 101.jpg Katana Swords 102.jpg Katana Swords 103.jpg Katana Swords 104.jpg Katana Swords 105.jpg Katana Swords 106.jpg Katana Swords 107.jpg Katana Swords 108.jpg Katana Swords 109.jpg Katana Swords 110.jpg Katana Swords 111.jpg Katana Swords 112.jpg Katana Swords 113.jpg Katana Swords 114.jpg Katana Swords 115.jpg Katana Swords 116.jpg Katana Swords 117.jpg Katana Swords 118.jpg Katana Swords 119.jpg Katana Swords 120.jpg Katana Swords 121.jpg Katana Swords 122.jpg Katana Swords 123.jpg Katana Swords 124.jpg Katana Swords 125.jpg Katana Swords 126.jpg Katana Swords 127.jpg Katana Swords 128.jpg Katana Swords 129.png Katana Swords 130.jpg Katana Swords 131.jpg Katana Swords 132.jpg Katana Swords 133.jpg Katana Swords 134.jpg Katana Swords 135.jpg Katana Swords 136.png Katana Swords 137.jpg Katana Swords 138.jpg Katana Swords 139.jpg Katana Swords 140.jpg Katana Swords 141.jpg Katana Swords 142.jpg Katana Swords 143.jpg Katana Swords 144.jpg Steel Claws 22.jpg Shikomizue 12.jpg Trivia * Originally for this reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo was supposed to wield the Ninjato as his signature weapons. This idea was scrapped off whatsoever due to the fact that real ninjas do not wield this weapon. The Ninjato in reality is a fictional sword that became popular in films, which many confuse as a true ninja weapon. * There's been a few occasions in which Leonardo's Katana Swords do not appear at all during an episode. Episodes such as Race with the Demon, The Moons of Thalos 3, The Cosmic Ocean, and The Ever-Burning Fire. * During the time that the Ninja Turtles were in space with Fugitoid, Leonardo's Katana Swords were replaced with Laser Katana Swords. ** Once in a while whatsoever, Leo would actually use his iconic Katana Swords as well. Category:Weapon Category:Leonardo's Weapons Category:Ninja Weapons Category:Leonardo Property Category:Object Category:Blades Category:Swords Category:The Hamato Clan Property Category:Season 1 Weapons Category:Season 2 Weapons Category:Season 4 Weapons Category:Season 5 Weapons